1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to encryption/decryption systems, and more particularly, to an encryption/decryption system and a method thereof for protecting files stored in electronic devices, such as computers, from unauthorized access.
2. Description of Related Art
With the introduction of personal computers (PCs) and network, any information stored in the PC can be accessed more easily. Therefore, data encryption technology has developed to protect the information from unauthorized access. The most widely accepted method of the encryption technology is by inputting a string of codes to encrypt a file or a document via a keyboard or other input devices. However, the encryption method needs to manually inputted using the keyboard, thus the operation is very inconvenient for user.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an encryption/decryption system and a method thereof in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.